


Of Traumatization and Paranoia

by overloaded_with_kpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overloaded_with_kpop/pseuds/overloaded_with_kpop
Summary: Sehun can’t sleep alone.





	Of Traumatization and Paranoia

Sehun waited for Junmyeon to finish his daily night routine, most of the other people in their house already asleep - set aside Chanyeol and Jongin for staying up and playing video games. The poor maknae of their group was super tired already and needed some beauty rest, but he couldn't rest peacefully without someone beside him (good thing Junmyeon was a cuddler). 

Junmyeon walked out of the bathroom, wiping off the last of his face mask. To say he looked cute would be an understatement, he looked fucking adorable. His bangs were tied away from his face, pajamas a little too big for him so he had the sleeves of the long sleeve rolled up. His pants dragged on the floor, covering his feet and making him look so small and precious. The roundness of his cheeks complete the look. His skin was darker without all the makeup that Baekhyun had caked on his face - Sehun personally thought that he didn't need caked on makeup, but Baekhyun just kept adding and adding. Junmyeon blinked his almond eyes at Sehun, a small smile forming on his perfectly shaped lips. 

"What are you staring at?" His eyebrow was lifted in a perfect arch, staring at Sehun with those deep chocolate eyes that he loved to see 24/7.

"You, duh." Sehun rolled his eyes but opened his arms to his boyfriend. 

His boyfriend rolled his eyes at Sehun's bratty behavior, walking over and getting on the bed, situating himself next to him so he could be hugged from behind. They stayed like that for a little bit before Junmyeon tapped his arm with two fingers and pressed a kiss to his bicep, escaping from the younger's arms so he could finish up and they can get to bed.  

Being younger than his boyfriend by 2 years wasn't really a disturbance to the relationship, but Sehun was always wondering why he always felt like he was more tired than the older. He was 25 for God's sake, Junmyeon was the one closer to 30, he should be feeling more like a grandpa than Sehun! Sighing, the youngest of the house flopped down and waited for Junmyeon to climb in bed. 

Soon enough, Sehun got his wish, feeling the bed shift under him, the feel of the blanket moving so that Junmyeon could climb in, and the warmth of his arms wrapping around Sehun's skinny torso. He always had the best protective feeling, a warm and full of love embrace for the one he was holding. Junmyeon wasn't the reason he couldn't sleep without someone behind him, but he might become the reason soon. 

At a young age, Sehun had slept alone inside his parents house, until one night when they were all asleep in the peaceful house. Sehun was almost taken that night if it weren't for his mom's horrified scream of "Someone's taking my baby!" She also beat the intruder with a shoe and his father was able to get Sehun away from the kidnapper. That night, Sehun will never forget. He was almost taken away from his parents and it still haunted him to this day. Not to mention that the kidnapper had been hiding [living] inside their house for months. Sehun became extremely traumatized and paranoid. 

Once Sehun grew older, he could never sleep alone. One of the many reasons he had a dog. Vivi mainly slept with him in bed, ready to attack anyone who came at him in a threatening way. He knew Vivi could protect him. When Sehun had started dating Junmyeon though, Junmyeon never once laughed about him not being able to sleep alone. Instead, he would invite Sehun over for sleepovers at his place and made sure he was okay with Junmyeon sleeping beside him or holding him. The older had to be one of the best people he had ever decided to date. 

Junmyeon was such a sweetheart. He dealt with Sehun's bratty, angry, snobbish - kind of - personality. Deep down, Junmyeon knew that Sehun was just a fragile kid with a heart full of love and passion, he just had a wall surrounding his heart. As their relationship grew, Sehun had opened up more and more to Junmyeon, letting him into his impregnable walls and showing him what a great person he really is. 

Sehun felt his eyes flutter closed as he thought about all the good moments they had so far in their relationship. Thinking of all those memories made Sehun feel warm and fuzzy inside, feeling his own hands search for Junmyeon's and threading their fingers together. He felt Junmyeon smile at the back of his neck, a feeling that Sehun was so fond of that he just melted in the elder's hold. 

"I love you," Sehun whispered out.

“I love you, too." Junmyeon responded, bringing the younger closer to his chest and nuzzling the back of his neck with his nose. 

Let's just say that Sehun was grateful for being paranoid of sleeping alone, or else he wouldn't have had any of this in the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so proud that I did a ship other than Wontaek!!! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
